


Author Projects onto Tommyinnit for 1.4k Words

by bewildered_soop



Series: phoenix writes things [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, FUCK C!PHIL ALL MY HOMIES HATE C!PHIL, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, lmao i'm legit just trying to cope via writing, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewildered_soop/pseuds/bewildered_soop
Summary: tommy yelling at phil and my inability to write happy things showing upguys i'm literally just projecting onto tommy so hard in this,,, i can't yell at my irl father so i'll just yell at philza lmao(i wrote this while angry and crying so it's a lot of emotions and idk if it makes too much sense but i like it so :))
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: phoenix writes things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182689
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy sat on a bench, overlooking the crater where L’manburg had once stood. The once glorious nation he had built with his brother, reduced to ash by his father and his war buddy. It was the last true connection to Wilbur, when Wilbur was still his big brother and not his commander, his president, insane, or dead. He pulled his legs up to his chest, staring blankly at the hole that went down to bedrock. Tommy didn’t know what to feel, on one hand, he sacrificed so much for his country, and it meant a lot to him. Still, the country had caused so many people pain, including him. Maybe it was better this way? He sighed and decided not to think too hard about it.

After a while he heard footsteps coming towards him, and Tommy tensed up. The footsteps came to a stop just a bit behind him. “Hi, Tommy.” ~~His dad~~ Philza said. Tommy didn’t say anything in response. Phil came over to sit down on the bench, and looked at Tommy. “How are you doing?” He asked. Tommy just hugged his legs tighter, sitting in silence.  
“Horrible.” He finally responded, voice hoarse from hours of screaming and crying after the doomsday.  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, why do you feel that way?” Tommy scoffed at that, it seemed so mocking, Phil obviously knew why. It’d be pretty hard not to, especially considering his role in Tommy’s sadness.  
“Why the fuck do you think? We’re literally sitting in front of the fucking crater of my country.” Tommy said, angrily, “You just fucking blew it up with your old war buddy, so don’t try to act innocent.”  
Phil sighed, “Tommy, you know I was just doing it to teach you a lesson. It was for your own good!” Tommy tensed up at the tone Phil used, the tone that says ‘I’m right and you're wrong because I’m older than you.”

Tommy let out a bitter laugh, “Oh, for my own good?” he mockingly asked, “Oh yes, I’m sorry that I fail to see how blowing up the last thing I had that reminded me of my brother was for my own fucking good.”  
Phil seemed taken aback, before responding, “Tommy, the government was corrupt and it was hurting everyone. Plus, you betrayed Technoblade for that government, further showing how it was hurting people.”

Tommy stared at Phil for a moment, his face blank as he stared at the man he once considered a father. “No, Phil. Why did you blow it up, Phil. Don’t say because of the fucking government because you could’ve just fucking dismantled the government without blowing it up. Yes, maybe the government wasn’t working, but forcefully shoving your ideals on people has hurt them more and doesn’t make them want to follow the ideals. Not to mention, you did the exact same thing that Wilbur did, that you _condemned _him for. The only difference? Wilbur’s actions came from mental instability. Yours came from what? All because I hurt your war buddies feelings and so you decided that the proper action was to allow the _adult _to blow up a nation forged with _child soldiers _who had yet another _child _as the president? Yeah, newsflash Phil, Tubbo’s 16, and so am I! Wow, big shocker, maybe you’d know if you were ever actually there?!” Tommy was practically yelling at this point, having stood up by now, and Philza was trying to splutter protests.________

_____ _

_____ _

“No, you don’t get to claim to be a good father, you were a shit father. You were never there, and pretty much as soon as I was born you were leaving your 10 year old son to take care of the newborn. You weren’t there for my first words, you weren’t there for my first steps, you weren’t there for my first birthday, you were _never _there. Not for me and not for Wilbur. I am so fucking sick and tired of you not being there, and then swooping in to ‘make things better’ and fucking everything up. Like, ‘Oh yes, my mentally ill son who clearly needs mental help is begging for me to kill him. So, instead of getting him the mental help he needs I will condemn him and kill him before turning around and doing the same thing he did!’ How does this not make sense to you Phil? You abandoned your sons for a friend you had. Also don’t even try to say it’s because I betrayed Techno or some shit, because, even if we put aside the fact that that shows you're prioritizing him, I was expecting him to betray me.” Tommy paused, out of breath from the amount of yelling he had done, and looked at Phil’s face for a moment before continuing.__

____

____

“He kept teasing to Dream about the favour he owed Dream, and plus, I’ve grown up on betrayal. Pretty much anyone I’ve known has betrayed me at some point in my life, so sorry for expecting the same. You keep claiming things, about how _I _betrayed him and _I’m _at fault, but you never stopped and considered _why _I did what I did. I have been raised in a house where you were consistently gone. Fun fact Phil, the only times I got your attention was from doing drastic things, so of course I'll act out. I _tried _so hard to be like Technoblade at first, and then I tried to get him to like me because, who knows, maybe if he likes me Dad will stick around more! You didn’t, so I resorted to acting out. No one taught me otherwise, and I only am recently realizing this. I’ve been in multiple wars, lost two of my three lives for a nation that was blown up by someone I considered a friend, my brother, and then finally by my idol and my father. Just fucking shut up Phil. I could yell at you, but I’m not going to. After Dream I’m just, too tired I guess.” Tommy paused again, sinking back down to the bench, before bitterly laughing.________

_____ _

_____ _

“You don’t even know what he did, do you?” He looked up at Philza, who was suddenly all too aware of how sickly Tommy looked, “I’ll tell you what he did. He manipulated and abused me to the point of believing he was my only friend and wanting to die, I almost did, you know. I still want to sometimes. He was the only person that visited me, aside from Ghostbur, and would sabotage efforts I made to have people come. I was so alone, and I didn’t have anyone other than my abuser and the husk of man who, while he might’ve been my brother, I considered more of a father than you ever were Phil.” Tommy stopped, staring out over the massive hole while Philza stood, shocked and horrified. Tommy looked back at Phil and sighed, “You know what, please just leave. Please go away, just leave me alone. Leave like you always did. You’re not my dad and I don’t want to talk to you.” Phil began to protest, but Tommy just spoke up again, “Stop acting like you care, you never did so go back to Techno and Ranboo, I hope you treat him better than you treated me.” Phil sighed and lingered for a moment, before turning around and walking away. 

Tommy went back to staring over the edge, he sat there for a while. During that time, he had done a lot of thinking. He grabbed a book and quickly scribbled a message into it. He set it down on the bench before looking at the setting sun. He stood up and walked near the edge, what was it that Techno had said? About him being Theseus? Well, Theseus ended with his mentor Lycomedes pushing him to his demise, but Tommy didn’t have a mentor anymore. Tommy thought for a moment before deciding that if no one else was here to be his Lycomedes, he’d have to be his own. Looking out at the nation that he had forged with his own blood, he decided that it’d be poetic. L’manburg started with him and Wilbur, and now, at its end, it was only fitting for him to die as well. Tommy smiled one last time before falling off the cliff, leaving behind a book that had two simple words in it, ‘I’m sorry’.

_TommyInnit fell from a high place ___


	2. will be a chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it baffles me that over 1000 people have viewed this :0 but ty!

so uh hi :D y'all seem to like the first chapter i wrote so i was thinking that i could maybe write a second chapter? it'd be from the perspective of phil, after the chat. basically it'd be him reflecting on tommy's childhood and wondering if he was a bad father.

EDIT: i will in fact write that :)

i can't guarantee when it'll come out but i am working on it! i also cannot guarantee the quality, the first chapter was mainly written out of my emotions and i can't really picture my father admitting he wasn't the best. i will try to make it as good as possible though!


End file.
